


Christmas With the Blake's

by bellamy_b



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke Xmas, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamy_b/pseuds/bellamy_b
Summary: “I can’t believe the Holiday season is starting already,” Clarke thinks to herself, it seems like it was only just yesterday they were celebrating their last Christmas. Madi, Jordan, Aurora, and Jake are getting so big. This is the happiest Clarke has been in a very long time, and it was all because of him, because of Bellamy, and their family.





	Christmas With the Blake's

**Author's Note:**

> “I can’t believe the Holiday season is starting already,” Clarke thinks to herself, it seems like it was only just yesterday they were celebrating their last Christmas. Madi, Jordan, Aurora, and Jake are getting so big. This is the happiest Clarke has been in a very long time, and it was all because of him, because of Bellamy, and their family.

It’s 2:00 am, Christmas day and Clarke is woken by a sweet kiss on her forehead from Bellamy and she knows what this means. The two of them quietly sneak into the closet to grab all the gifts to put under the tree for the kids. The two of them are so natural together, laughing at each other’s clumsiness as Bellamy trips over one of Clarke’s stray shoes. Bellamy starts to gather the gifts and Clarke takes a minute just to look at him. She can’t believe he’s all hers, that he chose to love her too and in this moment, she is so grateful for him, so grateful to be married to him. Clarke starts to help Bellamy with the gifts when they hear a noise coming from the hallway.

A panicking Bellamy turns to Clarke but she’s quick on her feet and already knows what to do. Aurora had woken up and went downstairs and both Bellamy and Clarke know they can’t risk taking the gifts down and her seeing them. Clarke walks over to a door and quietly digs out a large bag. Bellamy looks at her as if he hopes she’s not about to pull out what he thinks she is. Clarke pulls out a Santa suit from the bag.

“Clarke, you can’t be serious,” he says.

“What! it’s not like you don’t have the beard for it,” Clarke says as she giggles.

Clarke has been teasing Bellamy about him growing out his beard and this was just another perfect excuse for her to taunt him. “You know the only way to make sure we don’t spoil Santa is for you to do this,” Clarke says. Bellamy agrees and puts on the suit. Clarke has to contain herself from bursting out into laughter as he turns around. “Stop it,” he says, trying not to laugh himself at how ridiculous he knows he looks.

Bellamy grabs the gifts and quietly heads down the stairs to the living room where their Christmas tree is placed. He starts to place the gifts under the tree when he hears the faintest noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Aurora standing in the corner, quietly watching. He finishes putting the gifts under the tree before he heads over to the milk and cookies his children had placed out for Santa. As he is eating the cookies, he can’t believe his wife has put him in this situation. Finishing the last cookie, he wonders how he’s going to pull off his escape. He turns toward the direction Aurora was in and she quickly scurries away. This was his opportunity to quietly escape up the stairs.

He runs into the bedroom where an anxious Clarke is waiting to hear how it went. He quickly takes off the Santa suit before Clarke can take a photo or laugh at him anymore. But Clarke can’t help but laugh and when Clarke laughs, Bellamy laughs. Her happiness means the world to him and seeing her this happy brings him so much joy that he grabs her by the waist and pulls her down onto the bed. Holding her in his arms, he is content. Being in his arms, she is content. He can’t help but stare into those beautiful green eyes and her contagious smile brings the brightest smile to his face.

“What are you looking at?” she snaps lovingly.

“Just you princess,” he says.

She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his curly black hair.

“I love you, Mrs. Blake,” Bellamy says.

“I love you too, Bell,” she says.

The two drift off to sleep in each other’s arms only to know they will be woken up in a few hours by their excited children. 

* * *

Clarke wakes up to the sun in her face as she turns over to find a sleeping Bellamy. He looks so peaceful in this moment and she wishes it could last forever. The two of them have been through so much together, they really are each other’s best friend and soulmate. She couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else. She brushes the curls from his face which causes him to softly open his eyes. The sight of Clarke laying next to him brings a smile to his face.

“Merry Christmas princess,” he whispers.

“Merry Christmas,” she replies as she buries her face into his neck and softly kissing it.

“How much longer do you think we have before the kids come rushing in?” Clarke asks.

“Not long, so we might as well make the most of it,” Bellamy replies as he puts an arm around her waist and rolls her on top of him. Bellamy takes a moment just to look at her before brushing her hair out of her face and wrapping his arm around her back pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He grabs her thigh as she grips the back of his neck, but before anything more can happen, they are interrupted by the running footsteps of their children. Before they know it each one of their kids is bursting through the door.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” they all scream. Bellamy grabs Jake and pulls him into the bed as Madi, Aurora, and Jordan all jump in to join in one large cuddle. “Merry Christmas,” Bellamy and Clarke say, almost simultaneously. Bellamy looks over at Clarke as she squeezes her children in her arms but his timely gaze is disrupted by Aurora’s excitement.

“Mommy, Daddy, I saw Santa Claus last night!” Aurora exclaims.

Clarke lets out a chuckle that goes undetected by the kids but not by Bellamy. He looks over at her grinning ear to ear as he recalls the events of last night that he had hoped was a dream, “Did you now,” Bellamy asks his daughter, “and did Santa see you?” “No, but he looked just like I’d imagine him!” Aurora says with excitement. Clarke lets out another giggle at Aurora’s comment and Bellamy knows it is time to change the subject.

“Alright, who wants hot chocolate and cookies?” Bellamy asks.

* * *

After all the gifts had been opened it was time to take their annual family photo in front of the tree.

“Ok everyone put on your Santa hats,” Clarke says. Bellamy gets the camera mounted and set to take the picture before he runs in beside Clarke. “That’s perfect,” Bellamy exclaims checking the photo to make sure everyone looked decent. Madi grabs the camera out of his hands and says, “Ok now you and mom.” The two give in to their child’s request and stand in front of the tree together posing for the picture. Madi snaps a picture before yelling out, “Now kiss.” Somewhat embarrassed at the kid’s request, Bellamy and Clarke turn towards one another. Bellamy takes Clarke’s face gently in his hands and kisses her. She can feel him starting to grin, which makes her laugh eventually breaking the kiss. “Got it,” Madi yells. “Alright, alright, everyone head upstairs and get ready, our guests will be arriving any minute,” Clarke says.

"You wait, Bellamy, I've got a special present for you," Clarke says, handing Bellamy a small box.

Bellamy takes the box from Clarke and starts to nervously open it, not knowing at all what to expect.

"Oh my God!" Bellamy exclaims, "When did you-"

Clarke's laughter cuts him off as she goes in for a hug from him. 

"I can't believe you managed to get a picture of me in that darn Santa suit without me knowing," Bellamy says, squeezing Clarke in close. 

"Oh I couldn't let that moment go undocumented," Clarke laughs.  

* * *

The doorbell rings and Jordan rushes over to the door saying, “I’ll get it.”

“Hey little dude,” says a familiar voice.

“Aunt Octavia,” Jordan yells with excitement.

Octavia walks through the door holding a handful of gifts followed by Lincoln carrying even more. Being the kids only aunt, Octavia has always been over the top with each of them trying her best to be the “cool” aunt that they all love. And because Octavia is Octavia she has succeeded in that regard. The rest of the kids come running in towards her and Lincoln giving hugs all around. The kids immediately start tearing apart the gifts and Octavia and Lincoln head out into the kitchen.

“Hey O,” Bellamy says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Bell,” Octavia says bringing him in for a hug.

Octavia and Lincoln both greet Clarke with a hug and thank her for inviting them to dinner.  The doorbell rings again this time bringing in Abby and Kane, Wells, Raven, and Murphy.

“Ahhh look what the wind blew in,” Bellamy says jokingly as he and Clarke embrace each of them.

“Oh Bellamy always trying to make a joke and it just ends up being terrible,” Murphy says jokingly.

“Shut up Murphy,” Bellamy says giving him a smirk before bringing him in for another hug.

“Alright everyone, dinner is ready,” Clarke yells as she and Bellamy head out to the kitchen and start bringing the food to put on the dining room table. Everyone sits down at the table and Clarke raises her glass to make a toast.

“To another wonderful Christmas spent with our dearest family and friends, Merry Christmas,” she says.

“Merry Christmas,” everyone replies raising their glasses as well. Clarke leans over and gives Bellamy a kiss. “Thank you,” she says.

“For what?” Bellamy asks.

“For giving me this beautiful family and for just being you,” she replies grinning ear to ear.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Bellamy asks jokingly.

“I think you might have mentioned it a few times,” Clarke says through her smile and leans in for another kiss. 

* * *

It’s been a long day, all the family and friends have left, and everyone is relaxing on the couch.  _It’s a Wonderful Life_  is playing on the TV and the kids make the executive decision to all go to bed, while Bellamy and Clarke are left alone on the couch looking back on the day. As the movie rolls on, Clarke can feel her eyes begin to get heavy. She rests her head on Bellamy’s chest and after a little while he notices she’s sound asleep. He takes his hand and runs his fingers along her face, tracing her lips with his thumb. He brushes her hair from her eyes and gives her a kiss on the head as he whispers, “Thanks for another great Christmas princess,” and he begins to nod off.

* * *

A loud sound from the TV wakes him up and he notices Clarke is gone from his side. He turns off the TV and walks upstairs to their bedroom expecting to find her sleeping there. When he doesn’t, he is puzzled but then remembers her favorite spot in the house where she often goes to think or draw.  He finds her there wrapped up in a blanket with a glass of wine just sitting and watching the snow fall.

“Hey,” Bellamy says softly.

“Hey,” she replies back.

“What are you doing up here,” he asks slightly worried that something is wrong.

He knows Clarke, he knows her so well and he hates to see when she’s upset. It breaks him so much just to see her hurt or even worse, cry. She turns to him and reaches out her hand inviting him to join her and Bellamy takes her hand.

“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to watch the snow fall,” Clarke tells him with a smile after spotting the worried look on his face.

Clarke pulls on his arm to bring him down to her level before taking her hand and cupping the side of his face. As if it were a habit, Bellamy places his hand over hers, relaxing his face into her touch. She knows Bellamy, she knows him so well that she can tell what he’s feeling just by the look on his face or in those big beautiful brown eyes. They truly are the definition of soulmates, destined for one another. She brings her forehead to touch his and in this moment, their eyes closed, they are satisfied to just be in each other’s presence.

They get lost in the moment for a while until Bellamy tilts his head up to give Clarke’s forehead a kiss. Clarke has gone through so much the past years especially with the loss of her father and Bellamy too with the loss of his mother and never knowing who his father was. Clarke opens her blanket and pulls Bellamy into her chest and wraps the two of them in tightly. She runs her fingers through his curls and Bellamy listens to the sound of her heartbeat. So often Clarke has been told she is the head, and he is the heart. But really, Clarke is just as much heart as him. She cares so deeply even if she tries to hide it sometimes. She pours Bellamy a glass of wine and the two sit there chatting and watching the snowfall. For a moment they are silent and Bellamy sits up to face Clarke. She smiles softly at him. She really does light up any room with those bright blue eyes. God, she’s so beautiful, Bellamy thinks to himself. When Bellamy found Clarke, he was broken and certainly not the man his mother raised him to be. Being with Clarke has made him a better man and every day he wants to prove to her that she made the right choice in choosing him. But what he doesn’t know is that he doesn’t need to prove anything to Clarke because she thinks he’s perfect. The two of them can be vulnerable with one another which makes their relationship so strong and deep. They have each other to share in their burdens and are there for one another when one is hurting. No matter the cost, they would be willing to sacrifice their lives for one another because they mean so much to one another.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Clarke, don’t ever leave me,” Bellamy says breaking his thoughts.

“Ditto,” Clarke says with a smile, “And I’ll never leave you, we will always be together.”

“Together,” Bellamy whispers, being perfectly in sync with Clarke like always.

And as the snow falls outside the window Bellamy brings Clarke close to his body in a warm embrace. Clarke throws her arms around Bellamy’s neck and he pulls her in even closer for a kiss.


End file.
